


Guilty

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [96]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, POV Third Person Limited, breaking your nemesis out of prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in February 2020. Prompt: Stop finishing my sentences.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/746841
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in February 2020. Prompt: Stop finishing my sentences.

Perry the Platypus crept through the air ducts, wondering why he'd agreed to this. Surely his nemesis could handle himself. The man was resilient, his own perfect match in battle.

And yet, guilt pulled at his conscience. If he hadn't interrupted Heinz's monologue...

Dropping down in front of Heinz's cell, he pulled out his lockpicks. Within seconds, the door swung open and he ran to his nemesis's arms, blinking back tears of relief.

"Perry the Platypus..." Eyes shining with, Perry realised belatedly, _mischief_ , Heinz stepped out and slammed the door shut. A _trap_. "You really should stop _finishing_ my _sentences_."

**Author's Note:**

> I had to.


End file.
